


He Simply Does Not Sleep

by Loner234



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner234/pseuds/Loner234
Summary: One night after the events of the finale, Tyrion lies awake in his chambers. His dreams haunt him.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The_Aftermath





	He Simply Does Not Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of new at writing and this is my first GoT piece so any advice or constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Kings Landing is wonderful at night. Cool breezes roll over the city. The air smells nice and it's quiet. During times like these it’s easy to forget that this was the same city so full with life that one could hardly go a few minutes without hearing some form of noise, but the destroyed buildings and lingering smell of ash served as a quick reminder. Residents liked the new King's Landing. On those rare occasions where his former wife Sansa would visit, she said the soothing atmosphere eased the pain of her childhood memories. It did the opposite for him. While most considered it peaceful, he considered it hollow. The “soothing” environment only served to remind him of the tragedy that happened. It was the stillness after the storm.

Tyrion sat on the chair in his old but new chambers, a glass of water in his hands instead of the normal wine. He imagines the look of shock Cersei and Jamie would have on their face if they learned he’d given up alcohol, and laughs. Then imagines their bashed in faces after being pulled from the castle debris, and him having to place buttons over their missing eyes right before they were buried with Joanna. And he no longer laughs.

The concoction Grandmaester Samwell made to help him sleep sits unopened on his table. You see, Tyrion has no trouble sleeping. He sleeps with ease and is carried away into wonderful worlds.

In one dream he listened to Shae and left King’s Landing for her with no regrets. He sits on a blanket with Shae, Jamie, and Brienne. The sun is bright as he leans on her. She strokes his face lovingly, careful not to scratch him with her ring. Jamie and Brienne sit across from them making fun of how affectionate they are. They all laugh and joke and drink( except for Shae, that wouldn’t be good for the baby). Jamie and Brienne’s son run to his parents and Jamie ruffles his hair before pulling him into his lap. Neither him or his brother think about Cersei or their dad. Everything is perfect.

In another one, Jon is King of Westeros. He murdered Dany once she went mad and took his rightful place on the iron throne. His last name as well as his Stark upbringing earns him support from all of the lords of the seven kingdoms (not to mention the “free folk”). He cares deeply about his people: he feels joy when they are taken care of, sad when they are displeased, and angry when they are messed with. He rules with compassion and understanding, but a firmness earned from experience. He pays more attention to his honor than to politics, and insist on instilling the same values into his heirs. Westeros flourishes under his rule.

Dreaming is the part he likes. The problem is when he wakes up. Tyrion is dragged from his perfect worlds. Everything is ripped from him in one instant and he remembers what is real: The sword slicing through his face before Podrick came to his rescue, the indescribable feeling he got when walking through a destroyed Kings Landing, and every moment in between. And rather than face that excruciating pain, he simply **does not sleep.**


End file.
